Twisted Fate
by woodlandbloom
Summary: After a foolish deal with the Dark One, Maurice French must give up his only daughter, Belle, to Rumplestiltskin as his wife. However, what the Dark One doesn't know is that Belle is seeking to avenge her mother's death by killing the Dark One herself. There is only one problem: how do you kill an unkillable man? What happens when Rumplestiltskin's only weakness becomes Belle?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story is based off Rosamund Hodge's novel "Cruel Beauty" and all the characters in this story belong to ABC's Once Upon A Time. I do not own Cruel Beauty nor do I own Once Upon a Time... if I did I would actually make Rumbelle have decent storylines. :)**

* * *

Belle French was raised to marry a monster. The day before her wedding she could barely breathe. All that afternoon she lurked and sulked in the library, running her hands over the spines of her favorite books that she would never see again.

The library was one of the few places in her home that she knew she would not be disturbed. Everyone had been uneasy around her these past few weeks, pitying her for the task that lay in front of her. Belle leaned against the tall bookshelves, her long golden dress matching the banners of her father's castle. She wished she could run, wished that she could scream and yell at the people who had arranged this fate for her.

Princess Belle was the only daughter of Lord Maurice French, and because of that her marriage had to be advantageous. Belle spent her childhood afraid of the darkness that lurked within her castle walls, oblivious to the fact she was destined to marry the Lord of the Darkness, the immortal Dark One, Rumplestiltskin.

However, despite his title and horrific reputation for making infamous deals, Rumplestiltskin was not like the vicious rumors she had heard from so many of the common folk. He was a Lord that kept to himself, with an isolated castle on the mountainside, hidden from the rest of the land. Fools, both rich and poor had traveled long and far to the dark castle to make a deal with the devil. If Rumplestiltskin was known for one thing, it was the ability to detect a desperate soul.

Rumors suggested that the eyes of the beast were not human, while others whispered that the dungeons of his domain were plagued with haunting voices of the souls he had taken and manipulated. With all these troublesome whispers about her future husband Belle could not help but wonder how much of her would be left after their wedding night?

Suddenly, Belle heard a dry cough and whirled around the face her stepmother, Cora. Her lips were pressed tightly together as if she had tasted something sour, while wisps of her dark brown hair escaped from her bun. "Your father has arranged a farewell dinner for you, Belle, try your best not to be late."

The princess bit her lip hard. She wished she could seize Cora's bony shoulders and shake them with all her might. It was her father's fault that she was leaving in the first place. It was not fair that her fate had been determined before she had even been born. Belle scowled at the thought as her governess aided her in dressing her in her finest gown and accompanied her down the stairs into the dining room. Belle did not say a word, but sat straight-backed in her uncomfortable chair, barely able to force the food down her throat. She smiled, though her face muscles fought against it as she heard the echoes of the old grandfather clock chime heavily in the background. Her stomach felt sick, and not just from Cora's awful cooking, but rather from her own ridiculous smile at the dreadful occasion. Belle begin to speak of the marriage as it was a privilege, as if she was excited to marry a monster and eventually kill him to avenge her own mother's untimely death. Everything about this was a twisted fate indeed.

It was Maurice's deal with Rumplestiltskin that had killed Belle's mother, Colette, and now because of that same deal, Belle faced a similar gruesome fate. She knew the task her father had assigned her: to kill the Dark One once and for all.

The beauty was all too familiar with the tragic story about how her mother had died. Ultimately, Lady Colette died in childbirth the day Belle had been born. However, a year before that, Lord and Lady French had no luck in producing any heirs for their estate and lands, so Maurice sought out the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms and struck a deal. The Dark One provided Colette with the ability to conceive a baby, yet had not granted her the strength to bare one. The price of Rumplestiltskin's dark magic was the condition that the firstborn daughter of Colette and Maurice would be made a wife for him. After that, they were free to have as many children as they ever dreamed of. Of course, the Dark One has an remarkable talent for words and manipulated the royal couple, and left Lord Maurice French with nothing but a daughter that he would have to eventually give up.

That's why Belle grew up knowing she had to kill him. It was the only way that her family could stay together, the only way to make up for the mistakes her father had made in the past, and it was the only way she could ever be free of her father's deal.

After the celebratory dinner was over, Belle politely excused herself and returned to her chambers. She sat on her bed and cuddled her favorite pillow, taking in the sweet scent of it. What if this was the last time she would ever live in her home again? After tomorrow she would be a prisoner in her Rumplestiltskin's castle, live as his wife. A wife that wanted nothing more to kill him to regain her freedom.

Her mother once told her when she was very young that she would marry a handsome lord and live by the sea. In those days, Belle still believed in fairy tales- and happy endings. Something that now seemed utterly impossible, given her unfortunate circumstances.

Belle placed her pillow back on her bed where it belonged while she lay herself down within the warm wool blankets. Belle caught a tear as it dripped down her cheek, and buried her face. Tomorrow everything would change. Tomorrow she would become the Dark One's wife. Tomorrow she would begin to plan the demise of the most powerful man in the entire land. Tomorrow she would become a prisoner.

* * *

The sun rose over the tall mountain peaks which scattered orange and yellow throughout the vibrant clear sky. It was an hour past dawn before Belle was awoken by the sound of her door fly open.

"Good morning my lady" the voice was barely more than a whisper. Belle quickly spun around in her bed to see her chamber door creaked open and her governess Charlotte, peeking though. With her, was a large breakfast tray filled with Belle's favorite breakfast foods. She immediately dove into the pancakes, not shying away from drowning them in syrup. Charlotte extended a cup filled with coffee, which Belle happily accepted. She drank the whole cup in three large gulps, even the grounds at the bottom, then gently handed it back to Charlotte and asked for another. By the time Belle finished breakfast itself, she had nearly had enough coffee and enough to eat to face the wedding preparations.

She had slept poorly the night before, the dark circles under her eyes proved that, while her hair seemed to stand up with a little cow lick in the front. Even her body disapproved of the thought of her wedding today. Cora was in her room soon enough, bustling around, cursing something to herself before ordering Belle to get up and get into the bath tub.

The water was already cold by the time Belle went in, forcing a shiver down her spine. She traced the soap all over her body, while taking her brush and grooming her hair with the water from her bath. When she got out of the tub, she refused to look at herself in the mirror. She knew exactly what she would see: a scared little girl who was no longer sure she could go through with this horrible arranged marriage.

Charlotte entered the room and smiled hugely, carrying a white gown. "Your wedding dress, miss," she said. "isn't it lovely?"

"It's beautiful" Belle murmured.

It took a while to get the corset adjusted properly, but Charlotte dressed Belle quickly in her underskirts, which was a mass of ruffles and rosettes. The slightly puffy sleeves of the dress left Belle's slender shoulder's bare, while the tight bodice propped up her breasts and exposed them. Belle felt her stomach turn. She was dressing her to be stripped as quickly as possible.

Then before Belle thought matters could not get worse, Cora and Maurice entered the room. "The Dark One will fall in love with you at first sight" Charlotte spoke, bravely. Her hands were shaking as she continuing tweaking the skirt of the white dress.

"You look like a dream." Maurice said proudly, slipping an arm around her waist, bringing his daughter into a short embrace. "Do not forget the task at hand, Belle. I don't care how you kill that monster, but you must do it and return to us and I will arrange you another marriage with a lord deserving of your beauty and grace."

Belle nodded, adjusted her bodice slightly for comfort. _He speaks as if I will actually escape the Dark One,_ Belle thought gravely.

"Your mother would be proud of the strong woman you have become." Maurice continued, kissing the top of his daughter's dark chestnut curls before allowing the beauty some time alone before the wedding ceremony began.

Did she dare to start crying? She sure felt like it. She felt as if there was ice in her lungs and suddenly couldn't breathe. Belle felt swept away from reality, wanting nothing more than to enter into one of the adventures found in her books, a story that would conclude in a happy ending. Gods knew how she longed for such happiness.

"Are you ready?" Cora asked, and Belle shook her head. "I will never be ready, so we better just get on with it."

The wedding took place in the front gardens of the castle. The red roses bloomed proudly in the midst of such a horrendous event. Her father had called them blood roses, the only flower to bloom in the harsh winter months. Maurice led his daughter by the arm to a gathering of a large crowd of people, half of which Belle had never seen before. The people bowed low as she walked past. Some of the villagers sang songs, while Belle thought she heard some of the people weeping for her. They knew their princess was marrying the Dark One as payment for their Lord's foolish bargain, and while they did not know the plan to kill the beast, they knew that marriage to such a monster must mean death or something worse.

A cloaked dark figure awaited her at the end of the trail of roses, along with Belle's childhood friends, Snow White and Ruby Wolfe. Belle drew in a wary breath and did not look upon anyone, she did not need anymore pity from those she loved so dearly. Gentle notes of harps and violins began to play as Belle continued the long walk up to the alter. The beauty's beautiful elegant gown brushed the the green grass beneath her slippers as she threaded by her father's side up to the Dark One.

He was cloaked still, with no appearance of his face or his features. Then, swallowing up any fear she had left she began counting the paces up to her groomsbride.

 **One.** _You're about to marry a monster._

 _ **Two.** Do not forget the task at hand._

 _ **Three.** You must find a way to kill him._

 _ **Four**. Before the Dark One kills you first._

 _ **Five.** Say goodbye to your freedom._

Maurice brought his daughter to a sudden halt that almost made her trip over her own feet. She glanced over at him for any last flickers of hope he could provide for her. Maurice gave her a grimacing nod, the nod that told Belle everything she had to do. However, how was she suppose to kill an unkillable man? She was no assassin, an intelligent bookworm at best, but she was no killer. The beauty had to find the monster's weaknesses and exploit them until she could find a way to avenge her mother's death.

Then before the many witnesses, Maurice gave his daughter to the Dark One willingly, finally fulfilling his end of their deal. Belle stared in awe as the Dark One removed his hooded cloak. She watched in utter disbelief at her husband. He was less monstrous and more human than she had originally anticipated. His brown eyes were almost black, but Belle averted her gaze before she was caught staring too long. They both then joined their hands as the priest tied them together traditionally with a dark velvet ribbon.

The whole wedding was finished shortly after it had begun, and Belle was taken by the hand by the monster that had spoken no words except "I do" the entire ceremony. Rumplestiltskin led her to a carriage and helped her inside before getting in himself. Belle uncomfortably sat across from her new husband, watching sadly out the back window as her home grew farther and farther away into the distance.

 **Next Chapter: Belle's wedding night takes a strange turn as she begins to uncover secrets about Rumplestiltskin and the dark castle she now lives in. Will she be able to find a way to kill her new husband?**

 **Thank you so much for taking time to read this story! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage ride to the Dark Castle could be described as tolerable at best. With Rumplestiltskin sitting across from her the entire ride, she found it difficult to relax. Neither of them had uttered a word during their travels, which Belle considered strange, for such a man surely wanted to boast about his latest advantageous deal. The beauty felt a wave of relief when she heard the carriage begin to slow down, and did her best to prepare for what lay ahead.

Rumplestiltskin held her hand as she emerged from the coach, steadying her as she found herself in ankle-deep snow. She was freezing after just a few steps towards the ominous castle that await her arrival. The castle was surrounded by tall conifer trees that grew nearly as tall as the building itself, while Belle observed an opening for the garden courtyard. There was a cold harsh winter wind that made Belle shiver, forcing her to lift up her wedding gown to catch up to the Dark One, who now was several paces ahead of her.

Belle's whole body pulsed with fear, because surely in a moment the castle doors would swing open and she would be obligated to consummate her marriage. Belle briefly glanced down and was mortified at the sight of her breasts, which were still propped up from her wedding dress, being presented as if she were a delicious platter for her husband to devour.

The inside of the castle proved to be the most beautiful building she had ever seen. She marched behind Rumplestiltskin, allowing him to lead the way, while she continued to admire the golden decor and detailed tapestries that hung on either side of the long hallways.

"Come" he spoke to her, striding ahead of her towards a wide staircase. Candles and torches lit up in flames as he passed them, lighting up the darkness as they went.

"Where are you taking me?" She called out innocently, struggling to catch up with such a dress on her. He halted in front of a wooden door and with a snap of his fingers; the door flew open, revealing chamber quarters with a bed in the corner. "This is where you will be staying, princess." He explained, gesturing with one hand the extravagant room at hand.

Part of Belle believed this to be a cruel joke. _Was this a trick?_ If they were married, wouldn't they be staying in the same room? Would she not be sharing the monster's bed tonight after all?

Belle had spent her whole life preparing for this moment, preparing for different ways to handle the Dark One, and now that the moment had finally arrived, she could neither speak nor move.

"Your father has named you well. Beautiful like your mother-" the Dark One observed, taking his fingers and running them down a strand of her long wavy hair.

Belle growled viciously like an untamed animal. It was something that surprised her, yet did not seem to shock Rumplestiltskin in the slightest. _How could he dare to have the audacity to mention her mother when he had been partially responsible for her untimely death?_ She wished she could take the nearest weapon hidden in the decorated statutes to pierce through his heart, though Belle doubted he obtained such a thing.

"I hope this room will be adequate." He continued, "I have provided clothing in the wardrobe and the basic necessities for a lady."

 _It would be even more adequate if you were laying dead on the decorated rug,_ Belle scowled, while nodding obediently to her husband. Then without much notice, the Dark One cautiously took off his cloak and hood, finally revealing himself. It was the first time she had ever seen his facial features so close and profoundly. The scales on his face took her aback, while the wavy locks just about his shoulders complimentary the shape of his jaw. She bit her lip at the sight.

He was nearly an entire head taller than she, though he was not necessarily a big man, which made it difficult for Belle to keep confidence. She would also consider him to be a handsome man, if it weren't for his inhuman skin and his personality of a monstrous beast.

"The sixth floor is off limits to you," Rumple then spoke in a harsh tone, "but you may go everywhere else, including the courtyard located outside." Rumplestiltskin then reached into one of his leather pockets and pulled out a set of keys, handing them to her. "These keys will open any doors in this castle that you are permitted to enter. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good," the Dark One responded, "If I catch you breaking any of my rules, you will be punished. Regardless of your new title of lady of this castle. You will come to learn that I have little tolerance for things that irritate me and even less patience."

Belle nodded in agreement once more. "I understand," she repeated again, suddenly frightened that Rumplestiltskin would label her an idiotic mute. The first impression she provided for her husband were nothing more than animalistic growls and the words _I understand._ Maybe, that would give her an advantage when assassinating him in his own castle.

When the beauty set foot into her new room, the Dark One stormed away in magic smoke without much notice, leaving her all alone in her new empty space.

Rumplestiltskin remained absent for the next few hours, triggering questions in Belle's mind to where he might be. She spent that long afternoon and evening wandering hopelessly around her new home, frustrated at the abnormal large size of it.

 _He could at least of provided me with a map,_ Belle hissed to herself. If the Dark One forbade her from exploring the sixth and final floor of the castle, perhaps there was something there that could destroy him. But until she found a way to kill her new husband, she would be stuck inside this grand palace, not able to run, while her monstrous husband could torture her _and others_ all he wanted.

Belle suddenly stopped walking and shoved a fist against her mouth, drawing in a slow breath. She had always known that this was her fate. It was stupid and utterly ridiculous to be shocked by it now. She certainly would never see her father again, especially if the Dark One thought she was planning to kill him. It was better to search the castle for clues now while she had her strength, and especially while she still obtained her chaste virginity.

Finally, Belle took a bearing and walked across three corridors and past five doors. She tried different door locks with the set of keys Rumplestiltskin had gifted to her, but only the rooms she deemed interesting would not open. The locks that the keys did open were filled with useless objects such as potion bottles and numerous baskets of straw, much to the beauty's annoyance. She wasn't any closer to destroying the Dark One than she had been yesterday.

Belle then approached fancier looking doors, with carved roses imprinted within the dark oak. The first door she tried to open was locked, as was the second, and the third one she had tried. Belle kicked the wood in frustration and hissed. What was the point to this limited exploration of her new freedom if all she could discover was boring old rooms filled with old belongings.

Maybe she could read Rumplestiltskin to death, or perhaps even strangle him with one of the many dusty knitted sweaters she found laying around the dark castle. With a soft groan, Belle leaned her head against the door. She had to know what the beast was hiding on the sixth floor, and she needed to know before he returned.

Without another minute to lose, Belle raced up the staircases to the sixth and final floor of the castle. Since there was no sign of the Dark One, she took the opportunity to explore the forbidden parts of the castle that her husband was so protective over. The beauty ran down each hallway with haste, using her set of keys to determined where she was permitted to set foot. She came to a door of darkened wood which was slightly creaked open. Carefully, Belle pushed the door and whirled in amazement of the room filled with mirrors around her.

It was unlike anything she had ever seen, glittered beads of crystals hung delicately from the ceiling of glass chandeliers, and for a moment, Belle thought she had been in a dream. Blood roses bloomed in the corners of the chamber, growing strong and high with vines that covered the back wall. The beauty approached the roses closer and reached out to touch the soft blood-colored petals.

Then something caught her immediate attention.

She gently brushed aside the vines of the plant to reveal a golden lock. Without hesitation she stuck her key into the lock, which jammed instantly. With a short scream, the beauty yanked the key out with all her might, almost causing her to fall backwards onto the cold floor. She stared back at the door with a scowl. The ruddy, polished grain of the wood felt like it was smirking at her.

Frustration choked Belle like a stone being rammed down her throat. The bones in her hands buzzed with the need to strike something, but she was not sure which she hated more: the smiling door or her own stupid self for believing that this could actually work. She knew she had to get her hands on Rumplestiltskin's keys, but how? It was difficult enough to think with his presence in such close proximity, without formulating a perfect murder plot. With another sigh, Belle pressed her soft hands against her face. There was a dull throbbing pain behind her eyeballs, while her feet ached from all the walking she had done this day.

Maybe her father should of trained her in combat and hiking skills, rather than teaching her how to curl her hair and take a breath in while Charlotte would tighten her corset.

Belle was then startled out of her thoughts by a sudden touch against her shoulder. It was so gentle, that for a moment, the beauty nearly thought of it a breath of air caressing the top of her skin. She turned around to see Rumplestiltskin standing before her, leather clad, and intimidating stance of confidence. "What are you doing?" He asked at last, after seconds of deep, unsettling silence.

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing," she replied, "you told me it was alright to explore the castle grounds. Shouldn't one be familiar with their new home?"

 _"_ Indeed," he mused, circling around her in a fascinated state. "Do you realize what floor you are on?"

"I am sure you are about to enlighten me." She answered him, crossing her arms.

"Since it is our wedding day, I will let this slide. But if I ever catch you here again I will not hesitate too kill you, or worse."

"I don't believe there is anything worse than living with you," she snapped. Then watching his expression relax, Belle allowed herself to soften as well. "you were gone all day," she began, "where were you?"

"Roaming the land and making deals, of course," his dark eyes fixed upon her blue ones. "Do you wish to hear about them?"

"I already know what kinds of bargains you make." The beauty retorted. "You trick innocent people into making terrible deals with you." She retorted, standing up straighter, higher, as if her posture had correlated with the amount of confidence she sudden felt within her.

"That's not mostly true dearie, some people are just naturally stupid on their own." He answered, then with a twisted evil smile he said "take your father for example."

"Go to hell." She growled, grudgingly.

"Don't you see princess," he cooed, "we're both already there."

Belle could neither do or say anything before she watched the simple snap of his fingers transport her back inside her isolated chambers.

* * *

When the night approached, Belle sat trembling on her bed. She had sat there for the past two hours, going over any awful scenarios that had any chance of occurring this dreadful night. The beauty was positive that at any given moment her dark husband would stride through the doorway to claim his wedded rights.

But another hour passed, and the princess remained alone. The torture was too much to bare any longer. She wished to get it over with. So with the loveliest laced nightgown she could find in her new chambers, she glided out of her room and towards the chamber where the monster had slept.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Belle called through the darkness, unsure if she were to receive a reply.

"Come in." The voice answered her. All the lights were off in the room, and Belle had difficulty seeing her own hand in front of her face. Regardless of the lack of luminescence, the beauty continued to walked into the room, careful not to bump into any furniture as she went. She heard his breathing get louder and louder until she was close to his bedside, where surely he awaited to deflower her.

Then without wasting anymore time, the beauty slipped off her nightgown, exposing her naked body to the darkness around her.

Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and almost coughed to death at the sight of his new bride standing before him. Completely undressed. _Gods, he could see her bare breasts!_

"What on earth are you doing girl?!" He exclaimed, half closing his eyes, half unsure of what exactly to do. It had been decades since he had witnessed such a sight before him.

"It's our wedding night" Belle responded, "I am doing my duty as a wife and am I willing participant in consummating our marriage."

Rumplestiltskin couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. He was not quite sure that he would remember how to please a woman, much less a beautiful princess such as his blushing new bride. Her small hands did the best they possibly could to cover her nipples in chaste modesty. Gods he hadn't seen a naked woman in so long it felt shameful to dwell upon one, even if they were married. Yet, despite his urge and desire to marvel in her beautiful body, he could not bring himself to do it. "Put your clothes back on, dearie." He commanded politely.

Out of all the possible things Belle imagined the Dark One would say to her on their wedding night, his reply was not one of them. Belle gave a look of confusion, which was in her right. She grew up knowing about this promised marriage, dreading the thought about touching the Dark One in a matrimonial way. She had often wondered what it would feel like, if he would hurt her, if the Dark One had manly parts underneath his clothes like any other ordinary man.

"I will not consummate this marriage." He spoke, tossing her a spare sweater that hung near his bed. The beauty grabbed the article of clothing and covered herself with it, blushing hard as she did so. If Rumplestiltskin requested her as his wife, what did he have in mind if not intimacy? _Gods, she felt like a bloody idiot._

However, the embarrassing turn of events did not turn all that pointless and stupid after all, for Belle's gaze fixed on something remarkable. Her heart pounded as she pretended not to acknowledge the set of keys that were displayed around Rumplestiltskin's neck. She did her best not to linger on them and excused herself as she left his room, wishing that she could cease to exist from all the humiliation she had endured in the past fifteen minutes.

Her walk of shame left her feeling restless and even more focused on her task. If Rumplestiltskin was hiding something on the sixth floor, she would have to obtain the precious keys around his neck to discover what it was. Those keys around his neck obviously must be for the forbidden doors on the sixth floor, for she now knew that he carefully kept the keys with him at all times. As Belle tucked herself into her new cozy bed, she imagined different ways to take the keys, but all seemed fruitless and impossible.

She turned over in her bed and blew out the candle that left her alone in the darkness. If the beauty knew one thing of what she must do tomorrow, it was that she must get a hold of those keys... no matter what it took.

 **Next Chapter: Belle attempts to seduce the Dark One to gain access to his keys. Will Belle discover what is behind the mysterious forbidden door? Or will Rumplestiltskin catch her before she does?  
**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Let me know your thoughts/predictions on what you think about the story so far! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
